


The Hatchetfield Bee...tlejuice

by LetMePukeInYourMouthEm, RIPCathysCat (LetMePukeInYourMouthEm)



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, What is my life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMePukeInYourMouthEm/pseuds/LetMePukeInYourMouthEm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMePukeInYourMouthEm/pseuds/RIPCathysCat
Summary: !Deb infecting Alice but it's Say My Name from Beetlejuice (modified to fit the situation slightly better- enjoy my significantly worse lyrics)For my own convenience, the alien controlling Deb just so happens to be named Betelgeuse :)
Relationships: Alice & Bill (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Alice/Deb (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	The Hatchetfield Bee...tlejuice

**Author's Note:**

> The title is misleading, the HFB has an extremely minor role in the fic. I just wanted to make the pun, if we're being honest.

Alice bit back a whimper as she heard Deb's voice in the hallway. It was beautiful, too beautiful. She didn't know what she was, but she wasn't Deb anymore. Whatever was wrong with the orchestra, the basketball team and the chess club had gotten into her, too, and it was all Alice's fault. If she had taken her with her to the choir room, Deb wouldn't have been alone with them. She wouldn't have been so vulnerable. She wouldn't have been singing.

Alice wanted to cry, but didn't dare. If she made even the quietest sound, they would immediately find her and make her sing with them. She leaned further back into the cabinet she had hidden herself in as she heard Deb stop singing and instead call her name. It sounded like it was really her, but she didn't want to take the chance. The doorknob shook slightly as Deb tried to get in, stopping as she realized it was locked. Alice breathed a sigh of relief, unintentionally alerting her girlfriend to her presence. She heard the hinges buckling as she pounded on the door, then a thud as it hit the ground. 

"Alice, babe, where are you?" She held her breath and hoped Deb couldn't hear her racing heart. "Playing hide-and-seek, are we? I know you're in here, Ally." The sick imitation of her girlfriend chuckled cruelly as she searched the room. "You can't resist us forever, you know." Alice wanted to scream, but bit her tongue just in time. "It'd be better for everyone if you'd just let yourself be happy." She thought she was going to cry when Deb started singing. 

"You could use a buddy," she sang, opening the piano's lid like Alice would somehow be hidden inside it. "Don't you want a pal? 'Yes, I do! Yes, I do!'" Deb sharply turned on her heel and walked to the chairs, listening for Alice's voice. "Girl, the way I see it, your daddy should be leavin' and you should stick around." She stopped singing to snarl, "and kill him!"

"What?!" Alice clapped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Now Deb could tell where she was hiding.

She chuckled maliciously as she walked to the cabinets. "Nothing!" She opened the cabinet next to hers. Alice trembled in fear. "So, Alice, babe, don't end yourself," she sang, stepping in front of her cabinet and wrenching it open. As her eyes met Alice's, the bright blue faded into her normal silvery gray, but filled with heartbreaking terror. "Defend yourself!" They turned cobalt blue again before she could help Alice get away from her. She grabbed Alice's arm and hauled her out of the cabinet as she continued singing, a nauseating grin spreading across her face. Deb's smile usually made her feel like she could fly. This was different, this was making her heart sink. "Your daddy is the one you should maim! Together we'll exterminate, assassinate-"

Alice's eyes widened in horror. "No!"

Deb shrugged and grinned again. "The finer points can wait, but first, you gotta say my name! Go ahead and date me, that won't stop him." Alice blinked and stepped back as that lyric hit her. Did Deb think that she was only her girlfriend to make her father upset? That was the furthest thing from the truth. She loved them both more than anyone on the planet, maybe even more than her mother. All she wanted was for them to get along for once. Just like her parents, she realized. "Here, you've got a solid plan-B option. I can bring your daddy so much pain, all you gotta do is say my name!" Alice didn't want her dad to be in pain. Why would she? Just because he didn't like Deb? "Babe, just say it three times in a row, and you won't believe how far I'll go! I'm on the bench, but, Coach! Just put me in the game!" Deb sang, twirling Alice and roughly catching her in her arms. "All you gotta do is say my name."

"Deb, Deb, Deb?"

Deb chuckled as she dropped Alice. She grabbed her wrist and pulled her back up just before she could hit the ground. "That's my host, Ally."

"Then I don't know your name," Alice mumbled, trying not to gag at the way she had sneered the usually affectionate nickname. 

"Well, I can't s- hey, I have a host now, so I can! It's Betelgeuse."

"Betelgeuse?"

"Yep, and all you gotta do is say my name three times. Three times in a row, it must be spoken, unbroken." She jerked Alice's arm up and shoved her against the now closed cabinet, her icy glare telling her that it wasn't a suggestion. "Ready?" 

"Y-yeah," Alice squeaked, trying and failing to squirm out of her grasp.  
  
Deb grinned and leaned in closer. "Okay, go."

"Betelgeuse..."

"Yes..."

"Betelgeuse..." Alice was suddenly aware of faint music playing from some unknown source. 

"Yes..." She noticed that the unnatural blue in her girlfriend's eyes brightened slightly every time she said her name. 

Alice looked around, trying to find a way to stall her. "Bee..."

"This is gonna be so good!" Deb slightly loosened her grip on Alice, giving her the opportunity she needed to push herself away from her. 

"—cause!" 

"What?"

Alice was terrified to find herself singing. "You're so smart, a stand-up bro, I'll think about your offer, let you know, but I prefer my chances down below. Betelgeuse..."

"Yes!"

"...Betelgeuse..."

"Yes!"

She didn't have much control over her voice anymore, but she, luckily, could stop herself from saying it a third time. "Being young and female doesn't mean that I'm an easy mark! I've been swimmin' with piranhas, I don't need a shark. Yes, life sucks, but not that much. Okay, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, be a doll and spare the lecture!"

"I'm offering you, be his infector," Deb sang, taking Alice's hand and faking a sweet smile. 

"Are you any good?"

"You betcha! Trust me, baby!"

"I just met ya!" Alice didn't know if that was true or not. If it meant Deb, then no, they had known each other for years. If it meant whoever Betelgeuse was, then yeah, it was pretty spot-on. "Really, it's a flattering offer!"

"Don't you wanna see your dad suffer?"

If course she didn't, but she couldn't choose what she said. "I think I'd rather just jump off." And then she could. "No!" She screamed, pushing herself away from Deb. She lost control of herself again and sang, "I may be suicidal- what? N- But, Betelgeuse, it's not as if I've lost my mind!"

"So, playing hardball, huh?" Deb snarled as Alice regained control for a third time. "You are tougher than you look."

"Just wanna make sure I know who I'm working with. Got any references?"

There was a gasp at the door. They turned to see the Smoke Club running towards them. From what Alice could tell, they were still themselves. "Alice, there you are!"

"Are you alright?"

Deb chuckled and pushed Alice away to rest her elbows on their shoulders (well, Danny's shoulder and the top of Sof's head). "S-Dog! D-Town! My old pals!"

"Get away from her! Alice, this is a dangerously unstable individual!" Wow, they were totally different people when they were sober. They were also totally different people when Deb vomited some sort of blue sludge into their mouths and grinned as she forced them to their feet. 

Sof's disgusted and panicked expression morphed into a forced smile as her eyes filled with the same cobalt she saw in Deb's. "Betelgeuse is sexy!"

"What?"

Danny's eyes turned the same color as he continued the verse. "Betelgeuse is smart!"

They grabbed Alice's hands and pulled her toward them as they sang in unison. "BJ is a graduate of Juilliard! She can help, we found her on Yelp! Our troubles all ended on the day that she infected us!" They did some sort of elaborate choreography, accompanied by a twisted version of Deb's laugh. "Every word is the truth! Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse!" 

"What the heck was that?" Another voice asked. Alice took a second to recognize her as Bea, otherwise known as "that weird girl who's obsessed with bees." Danny and Sof turned their attention from Alice to her. She didn't see as they trapped and infected her. 

She was too distracted by Deb, who took her hand again and grinned. "There you go, babe. A couple of five-star reviews."

"What was that?" Alice asked, her voice quivering with fear.

"That was infection. Anyone can do that in less than one lesson." 

"Anyone?" 

"Pretty much, anyone in the Hive'll do, sure," Deb shrugged.

"Then, Betelgeuse, what do you need me for?"

Deb's electric blue eyes widened in shock, which she covered with a forced chuckle. "Whoa, whoa, whoa-whoa-whoa! Hold up! Hold up, girl! I'm your pal!" Her grip tightened on Alice as the Smoke Club left to infect any other still-human students they could find. "They're sweet, but I'm your girlfriend, you're my belle!" Alice felt Bea's long nails dig into her skin as she grabbed onto her shoulders, holding her firmly in place with strength Alice never knew she had. She heard the music again as Deb shot her an evil grin and leaned in closer, trapping her between the two. "I know I went a little hard on the sell, but we're BF-F-F-F's forever!" Deb's bright blue eyes shone as she took her girlfriend's head in her hands and roughly snapped her neck. She laughed as Alice crumpled into her arms. "There she goes. Took her long enough." She saw the slightly horrified look on Bea's face and rolled her eyes. "What? She was already dead. As much as she resisted the Hive, Alice was one of us the second a note came out of her mouth." Alice's now-blue eyes fluttered open. "Hey there, babe. Now do you wanna kill your dad?" 

She stood up out of Deb's arms and smiled against her will. "Hell yeah. He'll be here to save his precious daughter any second now." 

Bea laughed, her usually sweet-as-honey voice tinged with malice. "Won't he be surprised?" 

Alice wanted to scream when she heard herself start singing again. "I don't need his grieving, the three of us alone can wreck dad's evening! Together, we can make a grown man weep. Guys, I got a dinner date to keep!"

"Okay, so what's the plan?"

"Teach dad a lesson. He's gonna freak when we infect him!" Alice would have sobbed, had she the control over her vocal chords to do so. The Hive, or whatever they had called it, was going to make her hurt her dad, and she was going to be forced to watch it. "So he wants the perfect daughter?" Well, she couldn't argue much on that line. She, herself, had said that morning that he just wanted Grace Chastity to be his daughter. But she hadn't really meant it. Had she? "I'll lead that lamb to slaughter! Yeah, I got game! I'm gonna make him say my name!"

"Make him say your name," Deb and Bea harmonized as backup.

"I'll make him say my name!"

"Make him say your name!"

"I'll make him say my name!"

"Make him say your name!"

"Not running away!" They sang in a chillingly perfect three-part harmony.

"I'll make him say my name!"

**Author's Note:**

> Am I high?


End file.
